1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for moving air in enclosed spaces. More particularly it relates to a remotely controllable fan.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern electronics has provided the consumer with the ability to remotely control a variety of household appliances. However, this ability has not yet been completely exploited with regard to the control of ventilation devices, or more particularly to the control of fans. Prior workers in the field have used remote control devices chiefly for the limited purpose of controlling the speed of fan rotation, Angott, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,973, Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,926, or for controlling ancillary related functions, such as a light attached to a fan, Angott et. al., or for transmitting operational state information about the fan to the user via audible and visual signals, Gilbert. Other aspects of fan operation have not yet been made accessible by remote control.
In addition to controlling a fan's speed of operation, it is often necessary to physically relocate the fan in order to increase the degree of ventilation provided, or substantially change the direction of air flow. The ability to move the entire fan via remote control has not previously been available; this ability would allow the user, particularly those who are sick or handicapped to adjust the location of the fan without physically lifting and carrying it. Likewise, while fans are now readily available with controls for oscillating the fan with respect to its supporting structure, such controls are attached to the structure of the fan and must be directly manipulated to change the oscillation settings. Remote control of this operation would further aid in the use of such a fan by an elderly or handicapped person. Finally, while some existing fans can have their fan speed continuously varied over a preset range, this ability is not found on any remote controlled fan. What is needed therefore, is fan that can be moved by remote control. In addition, there is needed a fan whose oscillation period can be adjusted by remote control. Finally there is needed a fan whose fan speed range can be continuously varied over a range of speeds by remote control.